Tanya Joshi
NAME: Tanya Joshi AGE: 17 GENDER: Female SEXUALITY: Straight LOOKS: Short (5’2 and 111 lbs). Long wavy/curly black hair and chocolate-coloured skin, wide eyes. Wears glasses and though sports have shaped her body nicely, she's actually a bit curvy as well. Wears foundation, but already has a very good skin. Has full lips. African and Indian-American. Dresses well, in a classy way, though a bit conservatively - no cleavage or short skirts. Looks very professional in her school uniform. PERSONALITY: Very sweet and more introverted, hypercautious. She's always afraid of saying the wrong things and hurting people, afraid of how she'll look in front of others and very neurotic. She's a control freak and panics when she seems to lose control. She's mostly more shy and on the background, observing. She's studious and always gets some of the highest grades in class. However, in a project, she's very passionate about getting it done well, so she tends to get bossy and rigid when things seem to go the wrong way. Privacy is a big issue for her, too, and prefers to keep personal things away from the public gossip. She is a capable leader, but if anything bad happens, she immediately blames herself for it. Takes things too much to heart and can let these things fester for too long. She feels responsible and even when going through trouble she would try to stay responsible for others and keep on thinking they need her. While a lot of the bitches, assholes and gang members give her shit, other model studens do appreciate what she does for the class. She's very helpful and doesn't want to leave people out. This sometimes goes too far, making her look desperate and anxious. Her intelligence and dancing are the only things she's truly proud of, which is where she shines. DISLIKES: Failure, being in the center of attention, people making fun of her, gold jewelery, small notes, instant messenger programs, because it makes people shallow in her opinion, people who don’t support their opinions with good arguments, impulsiveness, heavy metal music because it’s too loud. STRENGTHS: Very smart, analytical and has good problem-solving skills. Caring friend. One hell of a dancer and swimmer; she has good control of her breath - good for situations that need a lot of stamina. Great balance and posture from dancing. WEAKNESSES: Very insecure about herself, negative comments can easily bring her down and she often doesn't believe in herself. Neurotic, anxious, basically a total control freak. She panicks easily and hyperventillates as well, taking her out for a few moments. Can get bossy when trying to save a situation that's going out of control. FEARS: Abandonment, the dark, heights, getting made fun of, failure, embarrassment. FAMILY: Two parents and two older brothers (Ravi, 19 and Jordan, 21) who are very protective of her. BIO: Normal family who loved her and cared for her, but a little too protective. At the tender age of 2 years old, she got very ill and the doctors discovered there was something wrong with her heart, requiring surgery right away. After a long and tough operation she got an infection which caused her to stay in the hospital even longer. Thanks to the quick medical help, she survived, but it left some scars on her stomach and below her breasts. She's very ashamed of it and never changes clothes or goes naked in front of anyone. She hates looking at it and often compares herself to the scar-free girls around her. She does feel that she's not good enough for others all the time.The life-or-death situation pushed her to be the driven, hardworking gal she is today and gave her the mental strength to work hard for her position as the female class president. OTHER: Has a bit of an accent, especially when getting worked up. She's the female class president and also on the school's swim team. She also does latin dancing, through which she knows May fairly well. GAMEPLAY: Tanya would need the first few hours to even let everything sink in. Complete shock at first, seemingly wandering around. However, if anyone supports her (like ‘I’m never going to play, you?’), she’d bounce back to her responsible self again and try to find a group with non-players to find a way out. Then, she’s going to do anything to keep people from playing and make sure everyone has enough sleep, food and water to survive. As a class representative, she feels too responsible to leave anyone behind.